It may take a considerable amount of time before a user may send a meaningful response to an electronic message such as, for example, an email. If the electronic message is not quickly replied to, there is also a high likelihood that the user may forget to respond altogether. Thus, there may be a need to send brief responses to electronic messages from multiple people to make quick acknowledgements of receipt. There also may be a need to send out electronic messages to multiple recipients with similar contents. However, in sending out a brief response or sending out similar electronic messages to multiple people, there may be a further need to quickly personalize each electronic message without losing much efficiency.